Anything
by xXSilent MelodyXx
Summary: "Man was not meant to do everything but he believes he can do anything." A small one-shot fic for Royai Day. Please read and review.


**Warning: This has a bit of spoilers to the ending so read at your own risk.**

**Yay, it is Royai Day! So I was in the car when this popped in my head. I began to write the beginning in the car because of my phone and had to finish it on the computer when I got home. I think they might be a bit OOC so any reviews would be greatly appreciated! Today we stand as a group of fans with a goal: to satisfy our Roy and Riza needs! I really hope this helps! **

**-Silence**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own FMA in anyway. Our holy cow Arakawa does!**

* * *

><p>There isn't much man can do in life, well on his own anyways. Man could not fly without the help of a plane. He can not learn without a lesson. He could not survive without tools. Man was not meant to do everything but he believes he can do <em>anything<em>. And Roy Mustang knew he was not meant to rule without Riza Hawkeye by his side.

The war with Father had been a bittersweet victory by the end. During the battles the heroes had won much but had lost as well. The Xingnese bodyguard for Ling Yao, Lan Fan, had lost a grandfather, the Briggs soldiers, a captain of greatness, even Mustang himself had lost a best friend. Not to mention he had also almost lost the person most precious to him in the world.

Being a soldier, or living a life of fighting, is the hardest lifestyle there is. Though it does have its benefits and advantages, one must always be ready for death. Mustang was prepared to die and Hawkeye was prepared to die. However, neither of them was willing to let the other's life fade.

Both had almost failed that goal on the Promised Day. Now, reflecting on the past two day's events, Roy was grateful of what he had. He stared at his hands that were wrapped up because of the wounds Bradley had inflicted him. It was the only battle scars he'd live with. His blindness would have been a battle reminder as well, had it not been for Dr. Marcoh. He was the only lucky one when seeing the truth. He had everything intact, _plus _alchemy. Alphonse was lucky as well to have his body and alchemy but his years in the suit of armor would haunt him.

Roy took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. He had not known how long he'd been sitting in the dark hospital room, staring at his hands and contemplating his life. He was now tired and weary from the exceptional day. On this day he had gotten his sight back. The first image he could see clearly was the smiling faces of his subordinates and Havoc _standing_ at attention with a goofy grin on his face.

The colors had been almost too vivid for Roy to stand but he couldn't help taking in everything. Dr. Marcoh had suggested he stay in the hospital and not go out in the sunlight directly for another day or so. Roy complied. He may not have the sun as a source of light, but his blond lieutenant could still brighten his day.

"Are your hands hurting, sir?" Riza asked quietly. The life threatening cut to her neck had prevented her from speaking too loudly and for long periods of time. Roy jumped, not expecting her to be awake. Roy guessed it was around midnight or so. He turned to Riza's silhouette lying in the bed adjacent to his. He could clearly make out her face from the sliver of moonlight peaking in from the curtains.

She was propped up on her elbows and her sharp eyes were glued to him.

"No, not at the moment they aren't. Why are you still awake, Riza?" He whispered back. He watched her shift then sit up fully. She sighed and placed a hand to her neck.

"It's nothing. My neck just bothers a bit, sir." She confessed, ignoring the usage of her name. Even after all they'd been through, especially within the past two days, and she still called him _sir_? The thought irked Roy but he brushed it off, more concerned with Riza's well-being.

"Does it hurt? Should I get a nurse?" He asked quickly, already getting out of his bed. Riza shook her head and held up a hand.

"There's no need, sir. It's not that important, worry about yourself for a change." She chided while gesturing to Roy. He huffed and walked over to the windows. He threw back the curtains, fed up with having to squint. He had been blinded enough for one life time. Seeing her raised eyebrows with a slight glare as Roy easily made his way to sit by her bedside with the help of the moonlight.

"One, it _is _important, because _you _are important. Two I'm almost completely healed while you are still recovering for the most part. And third it's Roy, not sir. We're out of uniform and alone, besides who is there to hide from!" He exhaled noisily finally getting that off his chest.

Riza stared wide-eyed at him for a moment, shocked at his small outburst. Roy swallowed a lump in his throat and sighed, rubbing his eyes again.

"I'm sorry." She apologized and Roy shook his head quickly. He didn't mean to snap at her. Since his contemplation earlier, all he could think about were the days to come when he would go back to work and the trials would begin. Despite the defeat of an evil man in his world, Amestris saw the death of the beloved leader and things would most likely not turn out well. Riza could almost sense what he was feeling.

"It'll be okay, Roy. We'll get through this." She whispered, laying a hand on Roy's shoulder. He stopped rubbing his face and turned to Riza. She was not angry at his outburst, she was scared too and it was only natural that the leader of the rebellion be a little apprehensive.

"I know. I just, I expected everything to go by in a flash and the waiting period is killing me. I've been waiting for this for a long time, Riza. I'm prepared for everything and while in the past I let you get away with the sacrifices you've made for me, I won't allow it this time. I'm taking all of the blame if things go wrong and I'm ordering you to stand down if that time comes." Roy ordered in a no-nonsense tone.

"Are you stupid or something?" Riza asked incredulously. Roy turned sharply to look at Riza with a shocked expression plastered to his face. This _was_ Riza Hawkeye, right?

"It seems the only orders you can give as of late are commands you know I won't follow. You know I won't obey that so why would you even waste your breath?" Despite her furrowed eyebrows and raspy, yet angry tone, Riza had a small smile crawl onto her face.

Roy chuckled to himself, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

"How could you disrespect your commanding officer, Lieutenant?" He teased and Riza rolled her eyes at him. She leaned closer to him and tapped his chest lightly.

"Wasn't it _you_ who said when we're out of uniform and alone to treat you as Roy, not as Colonel Mustang? I really am starting to believe you are a bit slow." She rebutted, teasing right back. Roy smirked and leaned in closer to her, making the distance between them grow shorter. He put a hand under her chin.

"Not slow, just forgetful. How about you remind me the difference between Riza and Lieutenant Hawkeye…" Roy drifted off before pressing his lips against hers.

It had been a long while since Roy and Riza shared an intimate moment. Not even a blind man, no pun intended, could miss their special bond. And while they had stolen moments together in the office before, they had not done anything that could cause trouble since Hughes' death. They would not risk it.

They broke apart from the increasingly heated kiss and Roy rested his head against Riza's.

"Am I cut out for this, ruling a country? Am I good enough for you?" He asked crawling into Riza's bed and pulling her over and against him. Riza sighed and leaned up enough to peck his lips.

"You can do it. You've prepared for this since Ishval and are a good man. You're just what this nation needs to succeed. And if you weren't good enough for me, I wouldn't be here, I would've been long gone. Now enough with this nonsense, you already know this. It's time to sleep now." Riza finished with a yawn.

Roy nodded and got comfortable in the cramped bed with Riza still wrapped in his arms. He pulled the covers on them and let out a long breath.

"You can do it." She repeated in a whisper and Roy hugged her tighter. And he knew, with Riza Hawkeye by his side, he could do anything.

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't know how I feel about this. I think it started out good then went downhill. Once again, happy Royai Day! Please royai lovers, review! I need to know that I did this wonderful couple justice. At the moment I believe I butchered them and I need you to confirm this or relieve me!<strong>

**-Silence**


End file.
